fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Feathers
Summary Feathers are one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Harvestables, Monster Drops, and Fishes. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Weapon's Preferences In order for the player to obtain feathers, they must find a bird to kill with any kind of weapons, although it is suggested that the players should equip any rifle/ranged weapons for accuracy and a better chance to kill the bird in time. Melee weapons will be at a disadvantage as most birds are often found in the skies, which would put melee users at a disadvantage as they are restricted to the ground, unless they have wings to prove that it is possible otherwise. Magic weapons is in the middle as it is capable of attacking creatures from a distance, but their accuracy, cooldown, and limited range can make it difficult for players to obtain the feather from the slain bird in time. Vendors In order to obtain feathers, the players are suggested to obtain rifle/ranged weapons or magic weapons. If the player is looking for cheaper rifle/ranged weapons, they should find Hunter Jack in Topple Town. Hunter Jack is a vendor that sells cheap ranged weapons that players can purchase and get their hands on rifle/ranged weapons for the first time. If the player is looking for better ranged equipment, they can head to Gunner Gary's shop in Topple Town. From there, the players are greeted with a variety of ranged weapons, as well as a ranged armor set if the players wishes to purchase one from him. If the player is trying to obtain a ranged weapon without the requirements of spending gold, they can proceed to head to Hoodlum Falls and enter the building where Arnold Slime can be found at. From there, they are tasked with a number of objectives before obtaining the Pipe Rifle as a reward, which is part of the Arnold Slime Quest. If the player is looking for cheaper magic weapons, they can head to the large area known as the Gnome Magic School at Topple Town. From there, they should find the vendor known as the Gnome Wizard Master. The players can purchase either the Firesoul Spellbook or the Darktoad Spellbook, depending on their preferences, as well as other players' preferences as well. If the player is looking for enhanced magic weapons, they can head to The Town of Right and Wrong and find the Otherworldly Weaponsmith, who sells a variety of weapons that is capable of unleashing destructive abilities upon the player's targets. Despite this, it is suggested that the players should get the Celestial Power Spellbook as it has a longer range than the Greater Storms Spellbook. Common Knowledge of Bird-Hunting Once the player obtains a rifle/ranged weapon or a magic weapon, they can head to any areas in the Frontier. Players will explore the vast areas of the Frontier in order to find a variety of birds that can be found in certain locations, but can also appear elsewhere. If the player is using a rifle/ranged weapon, it is suggested that they should use the ability to aim and scope creatures with ammunition in order to increase their chances of hunting down birds. If the player is using a magic weapon, it is suggested that they should try their best to aim at the bird's current position, as well as aiming at the flight paths that the bird is about to fly towards to. List of Known Feathers |''"This ratty looking feather won't fetch much of a price. Frester birds are simply a pest."'' |- | |Looter's Bird Feather |200 | | |''"A feather from a Looter's Bird. The Looter's Bird got its name from tales of large flocks raiding kitchens left open overnight."'' |- | |Brown Feather |250 | | |''"A dark brown feather with a mysterious aura."'' |- | |Potatobird Feather |400 | | |''"The feather of the simple but hardy Potatobird."'' |- | |Black Feather |400 | | |''"A feather from a black bird."'' |- | |Gull Feather |500 | | |''"A simple feather of the Gull. Birds like the Gull never seem to get much attention."'' |- | |Beachbird Feather |500 | | |''"A coarse sandy looking feather. Beachbirds love fun in the sun, and have a diet of any fish they can find."'' |- | |Fallbird Feather |850 | | |''"The feather of a Fallbird. The pleasant autumn color of the Fallbird helps it blend in with its surroundings."'' |- | |Greenal Feather |875 | | |''"The feather of a Greenal bird. Its green aura fills your bag."'' |- | |Rednal Feather |1,000 | | |''"A feather from a Rednal. Beautiful and vibrant, the rednal's feathers are considered a symbol of high fashion by some."'' |- | |Cloud Feather |1,000 | | |''"A cloud feather, often considered bad luck as a symbol of the grey rainclouds they were thought to bring."'' |- | |Dust Raptor Feather |1,200 | | |''"The dust raptor's extra long feathers sweep the ground wherever it goes collecting dirt and debris, giving the bird its brown color."'' |- | |Bluenal Feather |1,200 | | |''"The feather of a Bluenal bird. The blue color seems to fetch a higher price than the Greenal or Rednal feathers."'' |- | |Linter Feather |1,800 | | |''"The feather of a Linter. These birds fill the air with fluff and lint as they fly."'' |- | |Blackrock Feather |2,000 | | |''"The dark feather of a Blackrock bird."'' |- | |Gelilbird Feather |3,000 | | |''"The feather of a Gelidbird. Cold temperatures seem to attract these jolly, partly made of snow, birds."'' |- | |Applebird Feather |3,200 | | |''"The sweet smelling feather of the Applebird. Applebirds love to balance apples on their head, but how they manage to fly around with sticks of fruit remains unknown to scholars."'' |- | |Clownbird Feather |3,500 | | |''"A feather of the Clownbird. Clownbirds are known for their humor, but who's laughing now?"'' |- | |Preobird Feather |4,000 | | |''"A ragged feather of a Preobird. Call upon the meteor! The Preobird has found its way!"'' |- | |Laurel Bird Feather |4,200 | | |''"The feather of the Laurel. These interesting birds are named after their unique crowned feathers."'' |- | |Red Dragonbird Feather |5,000 | | |"Despite the scales of the Red Dragonbird, this feather seems light and fluffy." |- | |Weatherbird Feather |5,000 | | |''"This fluffy feather seems infused with sparks and moisture."'' |- | |Polewatcher Feather |6,000 | | |''"The plain feather of the Polewatcher. Hardly as visually stunning as the strange Polewatcher itself."'' |- | |Spirit Bird Feather |7,500 | | |''"The proud feather of a Spirit bird. The strange markings of the Spirit bird represent something long forgotten."'' |- | |Kooma Feather |10,000 | | |''"The vibrant feather of a rare Kooma bird."'' |- | |Black Dragonbird Feather |18,000 | | |''"The Black Dragonbirds have been said to live on Blackrock Mountain for centuries in a single lifetime."'' |- | |Moneybird Feather |50,000 | | |''"A rare golden Moneybird feather. A single feather is said to bring great wealth and luck to an individual."'' |- | |Keemal Feather |100,000 | | |''"Keemals have an intelligence far above that of the average human. What have you done?"'' |- | |Glow Feather |200,000 | | |''"The feather of the Goomi Glow bird. Even this singular feather still glows quietly."'' |- | |Forgotten Feather |1,000,000 | | |''"None can quite recall the name of the strange bird that drops this feather."'' |} This list is currently incomplete. Consider helping out by providing 80x80 preview images, feather names, feather selling prices, and locations of the birds to complete the list. Category:Items Category:Otherworld Update